Miss Suzanne
by pbow
Summary: Kim discovers a secret Ron has been keeping from her and the secret leads to more secrets kept from them both. Rated T for a few innuendoes and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own not the Walt Disney Company TV series by the name of _Kim Possible_ or any of the characters or situations from said show. Miss Suzanne is the creation of my own warped mind. I gain neither monetary wealth nor fame from this story. Tho it does lead to my infamy.

Author's Note: This takes place in the summer after graduation from high school for our two intrepid teen heroes. This is a stand alone, 8 chapter story, though I may arc and continue with the new character at a later date. There's just so much potential interaction between Suzanne, Kim, Ron and Wade.

Miss Suzanne

Chapter 1

Ron Stoppable leaned forward, cautiously looking first one way then the other down the street in front of him before he stood up straight, stuck in hands in his cargo pants pockets and whistled a merry little tune as he made his way in the crosswalk at the stoplight. When he stepped up on the opposite curb his left hand shot out and adamantly waved at the redheaded girl walking toward him from the other end of the block. "Hey KP!" he cheerfully called out.

"Hey Ron!" Kim Possible, part-time world saving hero, recently graduated high school student and current girlfriend and now designated fiancée of Ron's, waved back as she raced to her Beau and jumped into his arms for a very overt public display of affection. The fiancée bit happened after Ron saved the world, and Kim, from an intergalactic invasion just before they graduated. She decided then and there that, despite Ron's many eccentricities, he was indeed worthy of her wholehearted love and devotion for stepping up like he did and wanted to make their partnership permanent.

Their lips quickly parted when the blond boy pushed her to arm's length and said, "Whoa there KP, take it easy."

"Take it easy," Kim uttered in disbelief as she stepped back and peered warily at her boyfriend with a suspicious eye. "Since when have you ever wanted me to take it easy when we kiss?"

"Well," he stumbled a bit as his brain finally caught up with his mouth from the brief but intense osculation, "it's just that my horrible-scope told me to be extremely careful today because something really bad is suppose to happen." Ron stuck his left little finger in his ear and twisted it a bit to try and get the wax out. He pulled his largish digit out, looked at it for a second before flicking any imaginary wax off of it. It was a disgusting little habit of Ron's but Kim put up with it. She knew it was one of those little foibles that distinctly made him The Ron. Or as she like to think of him, HER Ron.

"Is that why you checked both ways before you crossed the street at the corner?" Kim queried. "Even when you had the walk signal in your favor and the traffic had already come to a complete stop?"

"You got it," Ron enthused as he glanced up at the building floors above them to make sure there were no pianos, safes or anvils being hoisted up to one of the rooms on the upper floors. Being an aficionado of old-time cartoons Ron knew there was the off chance a heavy object such as a safe or piano, while being moved into a top floor office or apartment, might break free and come crashing down on his head. And Anvils! Don't get him started on anvils! He knew more than he ever wanted to know about those very heavy pieces of metal after serving as the blacksmith during their senior trip stay at Port Mystic Cove Haven.

"Do you really read and believe in your horoscope?" Kim begged with all the incredulity she felt, which was a whole lot at that particular moment.

"Every day Kim," Ron said with a serious face. "Every single solitary day."

"But those things in the newspapers can't be accurate," Kim denied with a firm but casual dismissal of the hand. "I mean you're a Scorpio, but so are five or six thousand other people in the Tri-City area. They can't all be in imminent danger today like you're supposed to be."

"But you see that's where you're mistaken," Ron brightened with his insight. "I don't use the predictions in the papers no more. I was approached by this psychic lady, Miss Suzanne, a coupla years ago and she's been doing my horrible-scope for me every day! Aaaaaaaand," Ron quickly enthused with a finger in the air to stop her rebuttal and prove his point, "I'm her only client!"

"So," Kim crossed her arms in disgust and her voice dripped with sarcasm, "how much is this Miss Suzanne bilking... I mean charging you for her services?"

"Nothin KP," Ron said defensively before a sly smirk arose. "When she first started sending her predictions she warned me that someone would take all of my money. I asked if it was going to be her and she said she never even thought about billing me for her services." His face drooped a bit as he remembered, "And Miss Suzanne was right about me losing all my money. Drakken and Shego stole all my Naco cash that very day."

"So then," Kim linked arms with her Beau as they started to walk down the block, "how accurate has Miss Suzanne been?"

"Wellll," Ron rubbed the back of his neck and swiftly swiveled around to see what unforeseen dangers might be lurking behind them before he faced forward and continued, "whenever Miss Suzanne tells me it will be a bad day we always get called out on a mission."

"So you think they'll be a mission today?" Kim asked just as the Kimmunicator beeped its four familiar tones. Ron and Kim stopped in mid block as she hit the button on the side of her wristwatch and Wade's image appeared on the dial/screen. "What's the sitch?"

"You got a hit on the sight," Ron said at the same time as Wade answered Kim's question.

"See," Ron deadpanned, his hands held out, palms up.

Kim shot an annoyed look at Ron before she gave in, grinned and nodded. "Yeah yeah, you told me. So, what's the mission Wade?"

"Drakken and Shego have stolen the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer again," Wade said stoically as he typed into his computer. "I got the Team Possible hover car heading to your locale right now and it should be arriving..."

Kim and Ron heard a funky jet engine above them, looked up into the clear blue sky and noticed a purple hover jet, the same color as Kim's car, with a distinctive TP logo on the side slowing down for a landing. Kim simply smiled as Ron chimed up, "...Any second now. Right Wade?"

The computer genius polished his fingernails on his shirt and then checked them. "Am I good or what?" he gloated proudly. After the thwarted Lowardian invasion Wade had Kim scan Drakken's hover car and built one for Team Possible. It was now their primary vehicle to take on all of their long distance missions while the Roth SL Coupe handled the shorter distances.

"Oh Mannnn!" Ron whined, "not Shego! I'm gonna be in for a world-a pain today."

"Why would you say that?" Kim asked as if she hadn't been paying attention to the conversation of the last five minutes since she met up with Ron.

"Whenever Miss Suzanne says something really bad will happen and Shego enters the picture," the blond dejectedly answered, "it always means a whole lotta hurtin' for the Ronman!"

"I still don't believe your psychic friend could be that accurate," Kim huffed in disbelief as she and Ron climbed aboard the hovercraft parked at the curb. Luckily there were two parking spaces available for the craft to land in, it was just that big. Ron had suggested that the hover car should be super-sized to carry more passengers and gear and Wade obliged Ron's one request. (Well, Wade did deny Ron's suggestion of putting a Bueno Nacho in it so he had to give Ron something.)

"Oh she's accurate alright," Wade cut in and assured the red-headed hero from the screen in the ship's console of the otherwise empty craft. "While Miss Suzanne's normal predictions usually run around 96.6 percent accurate with a three percent margin of error, when she predicts gloom and doom and Shego gets thrown into the mix Ron is 99 and 44 one-hundredth percent guaranteed to be in major pain by the end of the day."

"But not even considering the margin of error, that leaves only a little over one half of one percent when Shego's involved," Kim said in astonishment. "Wait a minute Wade, how do you know about Miss Suzanne's accuracy?"

"When Ron agreed to receive Miss Suzanne's daily predictions on a regular basis," Wade grinned as he toggled the old-fashioned joystick in his hand and the hover jet took off straight up like a... well, like a hover jet, "I was brought in as the official scientific observer to keep track of the predictions and their accuracy."

"And you know Wade's the perfect guy to do it too," Ron assured Kim as he changed out of his usually red hockey shirt and cargo pants into his black mission commando sweater and other cargo pants.

"It doesn't take much intelligence to process all of the information," Wade waived off Ron's praise as he sat back in his chair to gloat, "but it has been an interesting little experiment to waste some of my free time on."

"If this Miss Suzanne is generally accurate 96 and a half percent of the time," Kim stated as she changed from her midriff baring, lime green shirt without a bra and blue Capri pants into her purple top (still without a bra) and skin-tight black slacks, "then I'd like to meet her. Maybe she'd even start doing my horoscope."

"I very much doubt it," Wade said as he leaned forward and concentrated on typing something on his computer keyboard as a means to avoid watching Kim change clothes. It was a little game that they'd been playing ever since Ron and Kim became partners in more than saving the world after the Spring Fling Dance the previous year. The couple would even call Wade while they were on the sofa watching television and cuddling just to see Wade's red-faced reaction. "Miss Suzanne only does horoscopes for Ron. She says by concentrating on only one person her senses for the upcoming days are that much stronger."

"Besides," Ron cut in as he sat down beside his girlfriend, "I've never gotten to meet her either."

"You haven't?" Kim sat up and peered at Ron queerly.

"Neither have I," Wade cut in again, "at least not officially. We've mainly I.M.'ed over the computer."

"Miss Suzanne says she doesn't like to use a webcam," Ron informed his girlfriend, "so she only shows an avatar of that Delphi Orator person when she chats with anyone on the web and then she uses one of those voice distorter doohickeys."

"That's the Delphi Oracle," Kim muttered under her breath and chuckled at Ron's sometimes misuse of words before she continued her query as she leaned into Ron's loving embrace and settled in for the brief but butter smooth ride. "Then how did she get in touch with you in the first place?"

"Actually," Wade chimed in with a sly grin, "Miss Suzanne contacted the website and sent a week's worth of predictions about Ron. I originally pushed them aside as a hoax but when all of those predictions started to come true I set up a web conference between her and Ron like she had asked for."

"Do you know anything at all about her?" the redhead questioned as she got comfortable by bringing her legs up under her side and wrapping her arms around Ron's chest. "I mean besides the track record of her predictions."

"Well, after her predictions started to come true," Wade answered as he brought up some information on another screen, "I did a little digging. While I haven't been able to get a picture of her I found out that she grew up and currently lives in Go City but she was born right here in Middleton, Colorado. And get this. Miss Suzanne was born on the same day as Ron at almost the exact same time. They were born only four minutes apart."

"Whoa, freaky," Kim uttered low. "So Mrs. Stoppable and Miss Suzanne's Mother may have run into each other in the Middleton Hospital Maternity Ward?"

"Actually Kim," Wade slowly said as he scanned through the data again, "while Miss Suzanne's birth certificate says she was born at the Middleton Hospital, the hospital's records don't list her or her Mother as patients at that time. The only connection I can find is that Miss Suzanne's Mother was working as a temporary, traveling nurse in the Maternity Ward during that time period and returned to her home in Go City shortly thereafter."

"Wait," Kim sat up at that piece of information. "Wade, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I've been thinking the same thing," Ron cut in with a straight face. "But where are we suppose to find a garden hose, a duck and a bicycle while we're in a hover jet at 15,000 feet in the air. Narf!" Kim shot Ron a really incredulous look and Ron quickly apologized, "Sorry KP, but I really loved Steven Spielberg's _Pinky and the Brain _when it was on TV and I've been waiting since, forever to get set up like that. Point!"

"Point indeed, Pinky," Kim said in all seriousness with a straight face. She swiftly pinched his lips together before he could respond. "But don't make me hurt a part of you I actually can't do without."

"Egad KP," Ron mumbled between clamped lips, "is there any part of me that you CAN do without?"

"No Ron," Kim kindly shook her head and released his lips before planting a brief kiss on the slightly abused flesh. "I guess that's why we're getting married in a few months before we head off to Upperton University together." A stern look washed onto her face. "That is unless you're keeping a few more secrets from me like Miss Suzanne and a love for Spielberg-ian cartoons."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own not the Walt Disney Company TV series by the name of _Kim Possible_ or any of the characters or situations from said show. I gain neither monetary wealth nor fame from this story.

Miss Suzanne

Chapter 2

Of course the mission was a complete success. Dr. Drakken and Shego were routed and arrested and the PDVI was recovered and returned to its rightful owners. The teen heroes found out afterward that Drakken, even though he and Shego had gone straight after the they had helped win the battle over the Lowardians, planned to somehow use the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer to get rid of his flowery growth.

And of course as Ron and Wade thought, and Miss Suzanne had predicted, Ron ended up in a world of pain.

It occurred when Kim and Shego were battling, as usual. Ron, with the assistance of Rufus' buck teeth, courageously (and completely out of character) sliced through the half dozen syntho-henchmen then went after the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer which Drakken was triumphantly holding aloft in his smallish outstretched hand. The two men wrestled to gain control of the twelve inch long, four inch diameter metal container that somehow was flung into the air. Ron jumped up to retrieve the metal prize while, at the same time, Shego caught sight of the errant cylinder and she also leapt to possess it. When Shego saw Ron take possession of the prize she took a swipe with a clawed hand and cut a nice clean swath through Ron's shirt and across his back.

Ron tumbled away from the green-hued former villainess (well, villainess once again) with the cylinder clutched to his chest but crashed into Dr. Drakken and they both tumbled into a pile of old, discarded parts from past take-over-the-world devices that were heaped in a corner of the lab. The unstable mountain of abandoned pieces of Laser Cannons, Weather Disruptors, Shrink Rays, Devastator Drones, various robotic parts and Spinning Tops of Doom (Drakken had borrowed a few Doom Tops from Senor Senior Sr. but could never get them to work properly to protect his lair) avalanched onto the hapless men... Shego somehow ended up buried too.

Kim unburied her fiancée still clutching the PDVI but waited until Global Justice arrived to uncover the two barely conscious, once again, villains.

"See!" Ron exclaimed loudly. He held up and examined his shredded mission sweater as the heroic couple was being transported back to Middleton in their hovercraft. Fortunately for Ron, the transport was well stocked with extra shirts and pants for just such an occasion since he sometimes came back from a mission in torn or shredded clothes from his admitted clumsiness while dealing with the Doomsday Device De Jour.

"I see Ron," Kim exhaled in exasperation for the tenth time on the trip back. "Miss Suzanne was right. You incurred major pain because of Shego. Now give it a rest, sit down beside me and let me cuddle in your arms. I need some of your special Ronshine after battling with Shego." The Puppy Dog Pout came out full force as she continued in what Ron liked to call her 'Help Me' voice. She always looked and sounded like a helpless little girl when she coupled it with the PDP. Especially with the pouty quivering bottom lip. "You know how I like to cuddle after a mission."

"Oh," Ron suddenly, finally, understood what his girlfriend wanted for the last five minutes and complied. "Sorry KP, I wasn't thinking." He dropped the shredded shirt, scooted over next to Kim and tried to wrap an arm around her waist.

"I understand Ron," Kim cooed as she brushed aside his arm with one hand while smoothing the bandages on his back from Shego's claws with the other. She then helped him into his regular jersey. "This isn't the first time I've had to patch you up." She marveled at the myriad of scars littering his back as she gently lowered the shirt over them. "Maybe you should wear a flack vest on our next mission."

"I tried that a coupla year ago," Ron groaned. He lifted the side of his shirt and pointed to a very nasty scar that ran down his side under his arm to his hip. "Shego's fingernails sliced through the Kevlar like a hot knife through butter."

"Oh yeah," Kim said as it dawned on her and she traced a finger along the now white furrowed scar, "I remember now. You tried to return the vest afterward to get your money back but they said Shego was an 'Act Of God' so the warranty was void and they refused the refund."

"That's right," Ron said in disgust. "That's why I'm never gonna buy anything else from Pete's Pistol Palace and Ice Cream Parlor ever again!"

"Ron," Kim chided her boyfriend as she snuggled into his side, "you don't need to visit that shop ever again. There's no reason for you go into a gun shop. You hate guns as much as I do… Although Pete's pistachio praline ice cream was the best I've ever had."

"I hate guns?" Ron gasped in realization. "Oh yeah, I do! Well, there you go." Kim giggled at Ron's antics as they settled in for the flight home.

They arrived in Middleton in time for dinner and decided to sup at Ron's house. Kim spent a few minutes playing with Hanna while Ron helped his Mother in the kitchen preparing the repast. The meal was superb, to say the least, since Ron inherited his talents for cooking from his Mother.

After dinner, Kim went up to Ron's bedroom and put on her dark blue one piece swim suit which she now kept at his house. As she came down the stairs from the attic room Ron passed her going up and he gave her a peck on the cheek before he proceeded to change into his swim trunks. They met in the upstairs bathroom and prepared for a watery battle.

"Are you two sure you want to do this tonight?" Mrs. Stoppable asked as she brought Hanna into the bathroom and handed the tiny tot over to Kim.

"It's no big Mrs. Stoppable," Kim dismissed with a wave of a hand as she accepted the baby. "Ron and I are happy to help out and give Hanna her bath tonight. It's great practice for when we have our own children in a few years."

"Well, be sure to clean up afterward," Jan Stoppable said warily. "The last time I gave Hanna a bath up here it took me two hours to sop up all of the water off the floor. By the time I finished we had nearly lost the furniture in the room beneath here from flooding."

"We got it covered Mom," Ron reassured the woman as he pointed to the huge pile of towels he had stacked next to and all around the bathtub. He even had a few towels taped to the walls with duct tape to keep them dry.

After the ten minute bath and a few more minutes settling Hanna into her crib, Ron and Kim took a mere fifteen minutes picking up the massive amount of towels making sure the floor, the ceiling, the walls (and of course each other) were dry.

As Ron wrung out the last towel the Kimmunicator chimed its familiar four tones. Kim swiped a towel over her wristwatch before turning it on. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim," the young African American said, sporting an extremely serious face, from the small screen, "I've done a little more digging and come up with some VERY interesting information about what we were talking about before the mission."

"Let me guess Wade," Kim said with a smirk. "Mrs. Stoppable actually gave birth to twins and Miss Suzanne is really Ron's Sister who was abducted right after the delivery."

"How'd you guess?" Wade begged in astonishment.

"You mean I'm right?" Kim shot back in shock to her Web Master. "I was making a bad joke."

"Joking or not," the youth spoke from the small screen, "it's the only logical conclusion I can come up with for the available information. And it appears Ron's Sister isn't the only one whose been hospital-napped by our mysterious nurse."

"Wait a minute Wade," Kim shook her still damp red mane to clear the overload her brain was beginning to suffer. "Are you saying other babies may have been taken by the same nurse that took Ron's supposed Sister Suzanne?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Wade stated proudly with all the air of... well of his usual confident self. "I found four other incidences of babies stolen from the delivery room by a traveling nurse fitting the same description, and one of those was of another set of twins where both boys were taken. All the other incidents happened in other hospitals around Colorado over quite a long period of time."

"How long?" Ron asked butting in on the conversation. He was actually kind of curious since it appeared he was now directly involved with at least one of the abductees.

"Well," Wade scratched his head for a second as he took a big sip from his Slurpster and checked his facts that were displayed on another one of his computer screens. "The first event happened twenty-seven years ago and the last, the twin boys, was about twelve years."

Kim looked over the abduction data being transmitted to the Kimmunicator screen and gasped.

"You see the connection too," Wade smiled when his face reappeared on the screen.

"I do Wade," Kim said in astonishment since the dates of the abductions could only lead to one conclusion. "All the dates coincide with the birthdates of..."

"The members of Team Go," Kim and Wade said in unison.

"Whoa! How freaky is that?" Ron queried not seeing the non-coincidence of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: While the idea of a nurse that travels and assists in hospitals around the state seems far fetched, they do exist. I've been friends for quite a few years with a Respiratory Therapist that's a traveling nurse and she's told me it's more common than I even thought. They're called to fill in during staffing shortages due to illness, vacation, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own not the Walt Disney Company TV series by the name of _Kim Possible_ or any of the characters or situations from said show. I gain neither monetary wealth nor fame from this story.

Miss Suzanne

Chapter 3

Later that evening, after Kim and Ron had changed from their baby bathing apparel back into their normal clothes, the two sat in the Stoppable living room with Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable deeply discussioning the recent possible discoveries.

"I don't know, Kim," Dean Stoppable said, scratching his head in contemplation. "It is possible I suppose since I didn't make it to the delivery room on time. I didn't know Jan went into labor so I never left my office until I got a call telling me it was happening. By the time I got to the hospital the whole thing was over." He turned to look lovingly at his wife. "I'm really sorry I missed Ron's birth."

"I know you are," Jan warmly patted her husband's hand, "but I really wouldn't have know one way or the other. The drugs they gave me did their job too well so I don't remember anything of what went on during the procedure and I was only in the delivery room for an hour and a half."

"And because of all that," Kim pronounced with certainty, "our suspect was able to make off with your Daughter." Kim's face contorted in questioning consternation. "But, didn't you know you were carrying twins during your pregnancy?"

"When we first found out I was pregnant," Jan said while taking her husband's hand in hers, "Dean and I decided we didn't want to know if it was a boy or a girl so we told our doctor we didn't want any information about the baby. Only if it was healthy or not."

"As you already know we had been trying to conceive for a coupla years so we were simply ecstatic that Jan was pregnant in the first place," Dean added as he gazed lovingly at his wife. "We didn't care if it was a boy or a girl... Or even twins for that matter."

"I guess I can understand that," Kim admitted, remembering that Ron had once shared the story of the lack of success before he, the Miracle Baby, came along after he was told out about it. They were six years old at the time Ron and Kim heard the tale, but that's another story all-together. "But the doctors should have mentioned something about both children after the delivery."

"He might have said something to us but I guess we were so overjoyed with the sight of Ronald," Dean Stoppable laughed, "that we didn't hear a word the doctor was saying to us when he and one of the nurses came in to check up on Jan and Ronald after the birth. I do recall the nurse saying something about the nursery."

"That nurse was probably the one who abducted your daughter," Kim theorized. "She may have told the doctor Suzanne was still in the nursery at the time."

"Anyway, I recovered fairly quickly," Jan went on with the story, "and they released me the next morning. Dean's medical coverage was changing carriers during that time so there was a great deal of confusion between the doctor that assisted with the birth and my new doctor."

"And I bet a certain nurse also altered your medical records fast enough," Kim proposed, "that your new doctor only received information about a single birth." All the puzzle pieces were falling neatly into place for Kim's detective-sharp mind.

Ron sat, mesmerized by the conversation that was happening before him. He didn't take part in the talk, though. The thought of a Sister, someone who looked a little like him, who was actually a part of him at one time if he were to believe the medical TV program about twins that he and Kim had watched a few weeks ago, was correct.

Actually Kim wanted to watch the program on the miracle of multiple births since she had twin Brothers and it might happen to her since having twins was normally hereditary. She made Ron watch the program since they were a couple now and had talked about having children, if only in their distant future after college and getting settled in to their adult professional lives.

Anyway, Ron thought about how the show had informed him how sometimes, under certain conditions, a single, fertilized egg could split and form two separate but growing embryos making two babies instead of only one. That's what must have happened shortly after Ron's conception.

Of course they also showed how multiple eggs could be fertilized during conception making two or more different babies. Ron didn't think that was the case here. He always thought he was somehow incomplete, that something in his life was missing. That may explain why he was never normal. Ron simply wasn't complete. Part of him was missing. That part, his twin Sister, was probably just the opposite of him, Ron's overloaded brain thought. It was a matter of Nature verses Nurture. While he naturally wasn't the brightest bulb in the lamp, a bit goofy and somewhat clumsy, his Sister Suzanne was probably nurtured to be intelligent, graceful and very serious. As a matter of fact she was probably a lot like Kim and that's why Ron was attracted to the red-headed heroine. She filled that void his missing Sister left when she was abducted. It never occurred to Ron that Suzanne might be exactly like him, just like Tim and Jim Possible were mirror images of each other.

That's what went through Ron's addled mind as he sat, halfway listening to the conjecture being expounded upon in the living room that night.

"_Sister. I have an older Sister!" _Ron knew, from Wades research and the uncovered birth certificate, that Suzanne was four minutes older than him. Of course he also knew that Kim was a few months older than him too. Yet another connection between the similarities of Kim and Suzanne. They were both slightly older than he. _"And I also have a younger, adopted Sister! I'm a middle child!" _

Now it all made sense to Ron. He had once read that a middle child is usually the troubled one of the family; The Black Sheep, if you will. The middle child was always the one to be an outcast, a rebel, who found his own way of doing things. The middle child was 'Never Normal.'

A elbow to his ribs brought Ron out of his wandering thoughts. He looked to the redhead that was attached to the poking elbow. "What Kim?"

"I just asked you if you thought any of this could be true," Kim questioned her fiancée with a giggle at his sometimes spacey-ness. "What were you thinking just now?"

"Well, KP," Ron started with a lopsided grin on his face, "I think it must be true. It would explain quite a bit about me and my personality. It also just struck me that I have an older Sister as well as a younger one, Hanna."

"Ron," Kim tersely said with a scowl on her face, putting two and two together and realizing the gist of his thoughts, "you're not thinking that since your a middle child now that you have to fit that old stereotype? Hanna didn't show up in your family until just this last year. You were an only child up until your parents adopted Hanna. You couldn't have had Middle Child Syndrome your whole life."

"And I didn't know about Suzanne until today," Ron shot back triumphantly. "So it musta been fate or kismet or something telling me that I'd eventually become a middle child and made me how I am today."

"That kind of logic is..." Kim started before she really thought about it. Kim leaned back on the sofa and crossed her arms before she pronounced, "Well, it's so Ron-ish and implausible, it has to be true."

"That's what I was going to say," Wade piped in from the Kimmunicator sitting on the coffee table between everybody. Ron had claimed the old blue PDA-sized device when Kim received the wristwatch version from Wade and it was now used as Ron's personal Ronnunicator. It also filled in nicely for conference calls such as this. "That kind of reasoning lends itself perfectly to Chaos Theory. And just to let you know, I've been talking to Miss Suzanne over the computer while you were having your conversation. She's finally agreed to turn on her webcam so we can all finally see her."

The four people in the Stoppable living room anxiously leaned in closer to the small blue device sitting on the low coffee table between them to get a good view of the lady in question. After a few seconds Ron became impatient. He blurted out, "Well Wade?"

"Sorry Ron," Wade apologized as he typed furiously on his keyboard. "Suzanne wants me to patch the picture in to the Ronnunicator first so only you get to see her. One second." Kim covertly reached to her Kimmunicator watch and turned it on, only to find static. Wade's wicked smile came from the device on the table. "Sorry Kim, this is only for Ron."

Ron picked up the Ronnunicator and turned it so only he could see the screen. "Go ahead Wade."

"Hi Brother."

Ron's eyes grew wide in shock as the others in the room heard the female voice issue from the Ronnunicator. It sounded very familiar, almost exactly the same as Ron's voice as a matter of fact. The only person in the living room who didn't recognize it was Ron who had fallen back onto the sofa in a dead faint.

Dean and Jan Stoppable quickly rose from their chairs to check on their Son.

"Why did Ron faint when he saw..." Kim questioned the person on the screen as she swiftly snatched up the device and turned the screen toward her. She cut herself off when she saw the image.

"Hi Kim," the blond-haired girl said with a Ron Stoppable-style goofy smile beaming from her face. "It's great to finally talk to you."

Kim almost fell into the same conditions as Ron lying next to her. The person Kim was looking at was identical to that of her fiancée except for a few very small differences. The pasty white face with three freckles on each cheek and large ears were the same. Those soft, milk chocolate brown colored eyes, a color Kim would remember for the rest of her life since she often found herself simply mesmerized by her fiancée's joyfully expressive peepers, matched Ron's perfectly. The only minor difference was in Suzanne's corn-colored hairstyle. She had bangs hanging straight down across her brow and sported a long ponytail in the back. But Suzanne had the same unmistakable cowlick on the crown of her head.

"Hi Suzanne," Kim said with a growing smile as she took in the visage of her fiancée's Sister. "I can see the resemblance so I'm absolutely sure you are Ron's twin Sister."

"I know," the blond girl snickered while covering her mouth with a hand to cover the laugh. "I've known for a few years that Ron and I were Brother and Sister."

"How could you have known?" Kim queried as she glanced over to see how Ron was fairing, which wasn't too well. He was still out cold and his Mother had gone to get a glass of water or something to revive him while Mr. Stoppable was fanning him with an old magazine.

"Oh, I've been following your exploits for some time now Kim," Suzanne explained as she stuck her left little finger in her ear and twisted it a bit to try and get the wax out. She pulled her tiny digit out, looked at it for a second before flicking any imaginary wax off of it. Kim almost gasped at the very Ron-like move but kept her composure. "I've seen all of the newspaper pictures and TV news stories about your missions and I recognized Ron as my twin Brother right away. Since I've always felt that I had a lost Brother somewhere out there I did a little digging and came to the same conclusions about the abduction that Wade has."

"But what about your psychic abilities?" Dean Stoppable asked as he turned his attention to the Ronnunicator since Ron, his face damp with water from the now empty glass Mrs. S. was holding, was finally coming to and being held in an upright sitting position by Mrs. Stoppable. "There's nothing like that on either side of our family... If psychic abilities are even a hereditary trait."

"You might want to talk to my Brother about all that," Suzanne said as her goofy smile amped up a notch or two.

"What would Ronald know about your psychic abilities?" Dean Stoppable asked in confusion.

"No, not Ron," Suzanne laughed. "I mean my other Brother, Henry."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own not the Walt Disney Company TV series by the name of _Kim Possible_ or any of the characters or situations from said show. I gain neither monetary wealth nor fame from this story. Suzanne is my creation, though. I'm responsible for all of her actions.

Miss Suzanne

Chapter 4

"Henry?" Kim questioned and thought about it for only a second before she made the connection. "Oh, you mean Hego. He's your Brother Henry."

"Yep," Suzanne answered with a laugh that sounded the same as Ron's. The many similar traits between the two siblings were becoming kind of freaky to Kim.

"That means you're also related to Shego, Mego and the Wego twins," Kim nodded in understanding. "You're their Stepsister."

"Yes that's true," the blond girl answered from the Ronnunicator. "Didn't you find it strange that the children in the Go family don't look alike? I mean Hego is big and muscular, Shego is very beautiful and full-bosomed but kinda short, Mego is tall and as thin as a rail while the Wegos are kinda average sized for their age?"

"It never occurred to me," Kim said with a gasp at the new information placed in front of her. "So you all come from different parents and were kidnapped from different hospitals around the state by the same nurse, your… Mother?"

"Yes," Suzanne said and hung her head as tears began to well in her eyes. "Unfortunately, 'Mom' died in the comet accident that gave everyone their Go Powers."

Kim was about to say something about the accident but saw Suzanne was a bit overwhelmed with emotion talking about everything and she could also see that Ron wasn't anywhere near being able to take part of the conversation. He was breathing into a paper bag held by his Mother to stave off hyperventilation and another fainting spell. Kim decided to take a different tact.

"Perhaps it would be better if we continue this conversation in person," the redhead suggested. She looked at Mr. Stoppable as she spoke and he eagerly nodded. "Tomorrow is Saturday so the whole family could fly up to Go City and meet with you. That way you can see your biological parents, Ron and your new baby Stepsister Hanna in the flesh." At that suggestion Jan Stoppable also nodded her approval. Ron was nowhere near giving his approval since he had his head between his knees and looked to be ready to collapse again at any moment.

"That does sound like a good idea," Suzanne answered as she wiped her eyes. "We can all meet at the Go Tower tomorrow around noon."

"I'll have the hover car ready to go by ten, Kim," Wade cut in as his image pushed in from the side to share the screen with Suzanne. "It's large enough to transport the five of you to Go City." Before Kim could remind him that there were only four people in the Stoppable family, (without counting the newest blond member, Suzanne,) Wade quickly added, "You're going to be a member of the family after the wedding in a few months, Kim, so it logical you should go along too."

Kim beamed a brilliant, thankful smile to her Tech Guru for thinking like he did. "Thanks Wade, you rock." She turned her attention to the other person on the Ronnunicator screen. "So, we'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait to meet my new family up close and in person," Suzanne gushed and blushed. "Especially my Brother and future Sister-in-law."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, four males dressed in their superhero costumes stood in a row and watched as the hover jet land on the small island that was home to the famous Go Tower. Beside them stood a young blond woman wearing white tennis shoes and what could only be called an extra long, belted, red hockey jersey as a dress. The 'dress' stopped just above her knees.

Pleasantries and hugs were exchanged by all as Jan and Dean Stoppable, with a happily bouncing Hanna in her Mother's arms, descended the ramp of the craft. Hanna drew a lot of attention, as all babies normally do, from the superheroes. Well, except from Mego. He stood aloof and wondered aloud why babies always garnered all the attention while HE was standing there.

Kim was next off the hover car and Suzanne couldn't help herself. She ran to the redhead and glomped on to Kim in a big hug. "This is just so radical!" Suzanne squealed in delight and excitedly bounced on her heels. "I finally get to meet you in person!"

"It's nice to meet you too," Kim said as she tentatively returned the hug and got a strange feeling like she was actually hugging her fiancée since all she could see was blond hair and a red jersey almost identical to Ron's. "But I thought you'd be more interested in meeting your long lost family?"

"Oh I am," Suzanne enthused as she broke the embrace and stepped back to talk to the teen hero. "But for some reason I'm more psychically connected to Ron and you and you're the two I want to meet the most. I mean, I've followed all of your missions so I guess I'm also in touch with you since you exchanged bodies with Ron that one time during your freshman year." She warily peered up the ramp. "So, where is Ron?"

"Well Ron…" Kim started as she worriedly followed Suzanne's wanting stare to the door of the hover craft. "You'll have to understand Ron thought he was an only child up until Hanna came into his life. When the Han showed up Ron didn't take the change so well."

"I know," Suzanne said with concern in her voice. "Hanna caused a bit of a flap with Ron for almost a week." The blond teen could see the question on Kim's face and answered before the words could be spoken. "I'm psychically connected to him so deeply that I could feel the anxiety and turmoil he was feeling back then." Suzanne closed her eyes and consternation showed on her face. "In fact, he's feeling the same feelings about me right now."

"Ain't that the truth," Dean Stoppable lightly laughed as he came over to talk to the two ladies. "Ron was so nervous about this meeting that he stayed up all night cooking. That means we brought along a wonderful lunch with enough food for everyone."

"Lunch will have to wait," Ron said as he poked his head out the ramp door of the hover car. "Wade just called on the cockpit monitor and said the Seniors are trying to steal all of Europe's power again." He saw Suzanne standing next to his Father and Kim. "Oh, hi," he greeted in a non-committal but somewhat stern voice. Ron handed three large picnic baskets to his Father then ducked back into the craft while saying, "Come on KP. It's time to take out the Euro-Trash again. We should be back in time for dinner."

Kim looked at her future Sister-in-law with sorrowful, apologetic eyes before she gave the girl a hug and said, "We won't be long and I'll take to him." With that, Kim Possible jumped back in to the hover car to leave for the mission.

"Here you go," Mr. Stoppable said as he finished rearranging things in the three picnic baskets. He stood up and handed one of them to Suzanne. "There's enough food in here for you, Kim and… Well, there's never enough food for Ronald but it'll have to do. Now go on and get on the hover car. You'll be able to talk to them on the way over and back. Now hurry." He turned the girl around and started to hustle her up the ramp.

"But I want to get to know you too," Suzanne protested, but allowed Dean Stoppable to manhandle her up the ramp and onto the craft.

"We can get to know each other when you get back," Dean said as he stepped back off the ramp as it slowly closed. "Have fun on the mission," he lilted and gave a jaunty wave as the ramp closed up with a slight clank.

Suzanne stood there, stunned, with the picnic basket drooping from her hands as she watched the ramp at the rear of the ship close up. It clanked softly as it shut and she felt the hover car shudder. Suzanne turned and saw only partial heads of red and blond hair sticking up over the tops of the two seats in the cockpit.

Suzanne was a little surprised that there wasn't the usual shaking and inertial jostling as in an airplane when she saw they were rapidly moving toward the Go City skyline through the cockpit window. Then she remembered reading on Kim's website how Wade had scanned one of Dr. Drakken's previous hover cars and had taken the design one step further by adding a few modifications of his own to create the perfect transportation for Kim and Ron to use for their missions. One of the additions to the vehicle was inertia dampeners which made the ride buttery smooth… Or so Wade claimed. She could believe it now that she was experiencing it.

Suzanne laid the basket down on the floor off to one side before she moved toward the cockpit. She could only see the top of the couple's head and barely make out the conversation between Kim and her nearly reunited sibling. Suzanne stopped to listen in and maybe get a little insight into why Ron wasn't the first person off the craft to meet her. (Yeah, like a psychic needed extra insight for that.)

"That was very rude of you, Ron," Kim stated in an irritated voice. "That's no way to treat your long lost Sister."

"I said hi," Ron reasoned back. His voice was defensive but also sounded slightly irritated as the hover car leveled off for the flight to Senior's island.

"Ron," Kim firmly started, "you're going through the same emotions you did when Hanna came in to your family. You're anxious because you think she'll take all of the parental attention away from you." Her voice softened as she reach across the small gap between the side-by-side bucket seats. "It didn't happen with Han and it won't happen now. Suzanne will be a good influence in your family life. I know she will be, just like Hanna is."

"I'm not so sure," Ron huffed as he shifted in his seat away from Kim's touch. "I know she's my Sister and should be welcome into the family but I get the feeling that she'll tear you and me apart."

"What do you mean, Ron?"

"I heard her tell you that she's heard and read all about our missions," Ron stated flatly. "I may not be psychic like her but I'm getting a strange feeling that Suzanne is a lot more than she leads on and she'll want to help us on our missions. After a while I'll be pushed aside like an old shoe that doesn't fit anymore."

"From what you and Wade have told me," Kim said in deep thought, "Suzanne may be a very good psychic but that doesn't mean she has Super Powers like Team Go has."

"Au contraire," Suzanne spoke up as she stepped forward and leaned on the back of Ron's seat. "After all, I am a Go."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own not the Walt Disney Company TV series by the name of _Kim Possible_ or any of the characters or situations from said show. I gain neither monetary wealth nor fame from this story.

Miss Suzanne

Chapter 5

"Au contraire," Suzanne spoke up as she stepped forward and leaned across the back of Ron's seat. "After all, I am a Go."

"No, we aren't leaving any con-trail and the air seems to be okay," Ron said as he checked the different gauges on the instrument panel, not really knowing what he was looking for (or AT for that matter.) "I mean we're not experiencing any turbulence or anything with the air outside."

"No Ron," Kim giggled at his lack of knowledge of foreign languages. "Au contraire is French for 'on the contrary.' Suzanne is just saying that my observation that she doesn't have Super Powers like the rest of Team Go is false." Kim turned to face the blond young woman leaning on her fiancée's seat with new questions in her mind. Kim asked the young lady, "So you were in the comet accident too? Were your psychic abilities the result of it? I mean, your skin tone doesn't reflect the colors of any power like Shego, Mego and the Wegos do."

"I did get my psychic abilities from the comet," Suzanne said as she made her way around the two seats, turned and leaned against the control panel to face the couple. She smugly folded her arms across her chest. "And as to my skin color… If black is the absence of all colors, then what is the presence of all colors?"

"I thought black was the combination of all colors," Ron quickly answered with a confused look on his face. "I mean, all of the colors combined would just cancel each other out and get all dark and murky, becoming black. Right?"

"No Ron," Kim laughed again at her companion. "Don't you remember back in our grade school science class when we worked with prisms? White light, when shot through a prism, becomes all the colors of a rainbow." A sudden realization hit Kim like a ton of Nacos. She gasped in surprise, "So you got your psychic powers, and a whole lot more, when the comet struck the tree house?"

"You guessed it," Suzanne laughed. She hitched a thumb over her shoulder as she said, "I'd tell you all about it but we'll be arriving at our destination soon. We'd better get ready to take on the Seniors and their defenses." Kim peered out the cockpit window and could see a tiny dot on the horizon that she could only guess to be Senior's Island.

"You can't go on a mission dressed like that," Kim said as she got up and went to the back of the hover car. Seconds later she came back in carrying a black sweater and a pair of cargo pants. She handed the clothing to Suzanne. "Here, you're about the same size as Ron so you can probably fit into some of his spare mission clothes."

"You want to take Suzanne on our mission?" Ron shouted in surprised shock, "wearing my stuff?"

Suzanne accepted the clothing and went to the back of the hover car to change. Kim sat down in her seat and faced her longtime boy friend. "She'll be okay, Ron. I have a feeling that she's been on a few missions before this one."

"I have," Suzanne said as she reentered the cockpit wearing the pair of Ron's cargo pants and black sweater that Kim had loaned her plus the belt and shoes she had on before. Ron's clothes fit her perfectly. "As a matter of fact, I used to be a part of Team Go when they first started to fight the evil villains of Go City."

Kim wasn't worried about their approach to the island since she knew that when the hover car was using Wade's stealth mode they were virtually invisible to any and all forms of radar. The Seniors wouldn't know that they were coming unless Senor Senior Sr. or Junior were on the lookout for them. Kim said, "Well, we need to stop the Seniors from continuing to steal the electricity from Europe. If someone…" she glared directly at Ron who quickly started twiddling his thumbs and whistling off key while gazing at the ceiling of the craft having heard this rant before, "… hadn't suggested that the Senior's secluded island would make a great villain's lair we wouldn't be back her for the umpteenth time."

"At least he never put in the pool of piranha like I suggested," Ron shot back defensively. "Although the koi almost fit the bill since they hadn't been fed for over a week the first time we were there."

"Yes," Kim answered with a sly grin, "but Senor Senior Sr. did replace the hungry koi with a tank full of alligators last time when Junior was trying to find the perfect birthday gift for his Dad. That's almost as bad as piranha."

"You two had to go up against alligators?" Suzanne begged in astonishment. "I never sensed or heard about either of you two facing off against alligators. Car tire eating Llamas yes, but not alligators."

"There's probably a lot you don't know about our missions," Kim said with a laugh. "Most of the little details, like the alligator pit, are never included in the mission debriefs that are posted on my website."

"It would take too much of my time to add all of the little details," Wade spoke up as his image appeared on the screen located in the cockpit control panel. "If I had more time and an inclination for writing I'd add more details to the mission debriefings that I post on the web. But back to the here and now." Wade toggled the old fashioned joystick and the hover car quickly decelerated and landed on the island's beach. "What you need to do is locate the electrical room on the first floor of the mansion and disconnect the red cable from the main junction. The red cable is the one that's been draining all of Europe's power. As soon as you disconnect the cable let me know. I have a GJ armored transport ship parked off the island that will tow the cable out to sea so it can't be reconnected."

"Ron, I'll disconnect the cable," Kim stated as the three headed to the ramp that was lowering as she spoke, "and you keep the Seniors busy."

"What about me?" Suzanne begged as she followed the titanic twosome off the craft.

"Why don't you follow Ron and help keep the Seniors occupied," Kim suggested as she sped off in one direction, following the map on her Kimmunicator wristwatch.

"Sure!" Ron hollered to his girlfriend as she raced away. "Leave me with the amateur!" Ignoring his Sister again, he stomped off toward the front entrance to forty foot high fortress wall surrounding the mansion.

"Ron," Suzanne huffed as she followed her blond teen Brother, "I am not an amateur. I'll have you know that I helped out Team Go on a dozen missions before I was… sidetracked."

"Okay, okay," Ron said in disgust as he stopped in front of the huge metal doors. "So you've been through something like this before but it sounds like you haven't done it in quite a while. Just stay back and let the professionals handle the sitch. Rufus, time to go to work." Ron reached into his cargo pants pocket and pulled out his reliable little friend.

"Ho'kay." The pink, naked mole rat yawned, stretched and smacked his lips a couple of times to wake up.

"We need to get through this door, Buddy. Can you pick the lock?"

Rufus peered at the electronic, palm-reader lock for a few seconds before he looked up at Ron and nodded, "Uh huh, uh huh." He looked over to where Kim would normally be standing and saw a blond version of his big buddy. "Two?" Rufus squeaked. His wide eyes shot between the two almost identical blonds five or six times then fainted dead away in Ron's hand.

"Rufus!" Ron yelled, concerned at the fate of his little friend.

"Don't worry Ron," Suzanne laughed as she stepped up and put a hand on top of the locking mechanism, "I'm sure he's just a little shocked to see us together for the first time. He'll get used to it and I can get us inside."

A purple aura surrounded her whole body for a second before Suzanne began to shrink and disappear into the locking mechanism. Three seconds later a green light lit up on the lock and the door swung open. As Ron stepped through the gate Suzanne grew back to normal size plus a few extra inches so she was taller than Ron. "See, I told you I can handle things… Little Brother."

"Ha, Ha. Very funny," Ron dead-panned as he put Rufus back into his pocket home and marched onto the pool deck. "So you got Mego's powers. I bet you've been dying to use that joke on me for years even though I'm only four minutes younger than you." Ron suddenly wondered if he should talk to either Gemini or Dr. Director to get their perspective on being a four-minute twin sibling and whether he and Suzanne could fall into such a fierce rivalry.

"Aw, come on Ron," Suzanne laughed as she followed her Brother, "you need to lighten up a bit. This is gonna be fun."

"Yeah, some fun," Ron grumbled loudly as he made his way across the pool deck toward the house. "Motion Activated Lasers and Spinning Tops of Doom are always a lotta laughs." Ron stopped under the enormous sunlamp bulb and slouched in defeat. "Me and my big mouth. Kim was right when she said I shoulda kept quiet. The Seniors going evil sitch is all my fault."

"Come on, Ron," Suzanne said as she swiftly shrank back to normal size and wrapped an arm around her Brother to calm him down. "So you made one tiny little mistake. Don't beat yourself up over it. You've beaten the Seniors every time you've go up against them and you'll beat them again today. You and Kim always come out on top."

"But that the problem," Ron said as he sluffed off the sisterly hug and sat down in a chaise lounge. "Kim does all the work and I get by on dumb luck."

"Don't you mean with dumb skill?" Suzanne questioned with a giggle as she sat down beside him on the lounge. "At least that's what Wade wrote in one of your mission debriefs."

"Yeah," Ron said with his quirky smile wryly breaking onto his face. "That's what I used to call it, but it's more luck than skill if you really want to know." His face quickly changed into sadness again as he stared down at his largish hands. "But I can't live on either dumb luck or dumb skill forever. Sooner or later I'm gonna run out of it and let KP down big time." Ron looked up into Suzanne's milk chocolate brown eyes. "And what if it's this mission where I run outta luck. Then it's you I'll let down, and we're just getting to know each other."

"Is that why you couldn't sleep at all last night?" Suzanne questioned the blond boy. "Were you afraid that I wouldn't like you at all because of your quirks and foibles or that I'd take over your job as the distraction on your missions and that Kim would leave you?"

"Yeah, take your pick. I came up with those two and at least a dozen more scenarios."

"Well," the young blond woman laid a gentle, reassuring hand on her Brother's shoulder, "you don't have to worry about anything. Being psychic means I can see into the future and your future is tied to Kim's for a very long time to come." She let out a light giggle as she added, "And I especially want to play with my adorable niece and nephew after they arrive."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following Wade's map on the Kimmunicator, Kim quickly found the electrical room and went to work. She pulled out her laser lipstick and began to slice through the twelve inch thick red cable that was draining the power from all of Europe. "I sure hope Ron and Suzanne can keep the Seniors occupied for a while," Kim said to herself as she concentrated on the job. "This is going to take some time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Knock, knock," Ron yelled out as he rapped on the mansion's front door and opened it wide. "We're with the power company and we're here to read your meter!"

"That was corny," Suzanne laughed as she followed Ron into the large open room.

"Yeah," Ron laughed as he sauntered into the mansion. "My opening banter leave a little to be desired. Kim is usually the witty one."

"Don't sell yourself short, young man," Senor Senior Sr. said from his position on the balcony catwalk that ran around the entire large open area. "That opening line is a classic and well deserved to be used in this situation."

"Nice man," Suzanne observed to Ron in a whisper. "He seems to have good manners too."

"True, true," Ron sighed wistfully before turning his attention to their host. "I'm sorry Senor Senior… Sr., but you're stealing all of Europe's power again and we're here to shut you down… Again!"

"Aw, yes," Senior Sr. said with relish. "My feisty foe Ron Stoppable and arch nemesis Kim…" His voice faltered as he saw who was standing beside Ron. "But you are not my arch nemesis Kim Possible. Who are you young lady? We must be properly introduced before we can do battle."

"Always the gentleman," Ron laughed to himself as he walked over to stand below Senor Senior's position. "My bad. Let me introduce my long lost Sister, Suzanne Go. We just met, ourselves." He turned to his Sister. "Suzanne, this is Senor Senior Sr. He's one of the five richest people in the world and one of the best villains around."

"You honor me, sir," Senior said with a slight bow to which Ron returned. "But where is Miss Possible? It is my understanding that you and she are to be married in two months time and it would not be in her manner to leave you to face off against one of her foes alone. Oh, please excuse me," he bowed again, this time toward Suzanne. "Even accompanied by such a lovely young lady."

"Thank you for the compliment," Suzanne said with a curtsy. "No, Kim isn't slighting you at all. She's a little busy right now but she'll will be with us shortly. Ron and I were told to go ahead and stop you, if we can, before she arrives."

"Very well." Senior straightened up, leaning on his cane with one hand and produced a small square remote from under his red velvet smoking jacket with the other. "Now that the introductions and initial banter are complete we can get on with business. I need all of Europe's power to assist my Son with his lifelong ambition to become a Pop Superstar." He pushed the single red button on the remote and the lights went out in the room. A low rumbling was heard and felt throughout the room. When the house lights came back on a large stage with towering speakers on either side that ran from the stage all the way to the ceiling had rolled out of hiding into one corner of the room. The stage was awash with so many multicolored lights no one could count them all. Junior was standing, well striking a pose ala Madonna actually, in the middle of the stage dressed in a skin tight, one piece, yellow jumpsuit and held a microphone in his gloved hand. (The other glove was absent, ala Michael Jackson.)

"You are just in time to witness one of Junior's rehearsals," Senior said grinning ear to ear as he pulled out a set of headphones and placed them on his head.

"Yep," Suzanne said aloud taking in the spectacle, "All those lights and amplifiers probably would suck up a little juice."

"And Junior's singing will drain the life out of anyone within earshot," Ron said as he put his hands over his ears getting ready for the worse. He yelled out to the young man on the stage, "Hey Junior, where's your girlfriend Bonnie?"

"Oh, my Bonnie," Junior answered as he broke momentarily from the pose to talk to Ron with the microphone. "She is in Europe somewhere with my credit cards setting up my tour." He immediately struck the pose again, ready to practice for said tour.

"Knowing Bon Bon," Ron said to his Sister standing next to him, "she's more than likely on a shopping spree using Junior's credit cards."

"This Bonnie's a clothes horse?" Suzanne asked as she rapped the palm of her fist against the side of her head to get the ringing out of her ears from Junior's using the microphone and extremely loud speakers to answer Ron's question.

"I wouldn't say Bonnie is a clothes horse, per se," Ron answered, bracing himself again for Junior's performance as the music introduction began. "I'd say she's more like a clothes elephant."

As Junior opened his mouth to sing the opening words to one of the Oh Boyz songs, the amplifiers and stage lights shut down and the room went to normal lighting again. It was so silent, a cricket could be heard singing its tune off in another corner of the large room.

"Father!" Junior squealed and stomped his foot like a spoiled little girl, "I need the proper lighting if I am to become an International Pop Sensation! You must call that electrical-type person and get my lights and sound system back!"

"That won't be necessary," Kim said as she proudly strode into room and took up station next to her fiancée and his Sister. "The audio and sound systems won't work because I cut the power cable and it's being towed out to sea as we speak."

"But my Blue Fox," Junior woundedly howled, "why would you do such a thing to your Yellow Trout?"

"I'm not your Blue Fox," Kim snarled back. "You have Bonnie now and people could get hurt if they don't have the electricity you're stealing from them. Get over yourself Junior. The authorities are on their way to arrest you."

"If that is the case, then we must take our leave," Senior said as he flipped open the top of his cane revealing a concealed red button. "Come, Junior," the old man said with an evil smile and well practiced snicker as he pushed the button.

"What's happening?" Suzanne queried as Ron and Kim immediately took up guarded positions. Motion Activated Lasers dropped from the ceiling while three giant Spinning Tops of Doom spilled forth from a concealed doorway that had whooshed open with a satisfying sound.

"I got the lasers…," Kim said in her mission voice as she pulled out her compact and flipped open the mirror.

"…And I get the Tops O' Doom," Ron said as he began to run around to avoid the large and dangerous toys.

"What about me?" Suzanne asked as she watched the two teens spring into action.

"If you got any ideas…" Ron said as he race by her followed closely by a spinning top. He made a U-turn and ran by her again, "…go right ahead and do something."

Suzanne watched as Kim somersaulted in the air and dispatched a laser, returning its blast back onto itself. Suzanne set herself and started to glow with blue Go Power as the top that was following Ron on his first pass made an abrupt turn, avoiding the far wall, and moved toward her. Suzanne slammed her blue fist into the Spinning Top of Doom shattering it to pieces. "Do you mean like that?" she begged with a laugh as the blue glow faded from around her.

"That'll work," Kim said with a grin as she landed on the floor and dispatched another Motion Activated Laser.

"Say what?" Ron questioned as he stopped in his tracks and saw the destroyed top behind him, sitting next to his Sister. "How'd you do that?"

"Ron! Watch out!" Suzanne shouted when she saw Ron standing there staring at her while the other two Tops of Doom were closing in on him from either side of his position. She also notice that Junior had joined his Father up on the balcony catwalk and they were both watching the show below.

The blond boy looked to the left then to right and immediately knew his was going to be in a world of hurt if he didn't do something, and fast. A light, robin's egg blue aura swiftly seeped from Ron's body and surrounded him as an unfelt wind began to circle and swirl around his body, tousling his blond hair about his head. The dueling Doom Tops were a mere foot away from him when he raised his foot and, with an almost maniacal grin on his face, stomped down hard.

The whole mansion quivered and shook from the simple impact of Ron's foot hitting the floor.

Suzanne screamed Ron's name, turned away and covered her eyes with her hands, fearing she had lost her Brother before they had gotten a chance to really talk things out and become closer.

Kim had just blown up the last laser as the ground shook and she almost lost her balance.

Junior and Senior did lose their balance and fell onto the catwalk above the melee.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own not the Walt Disney Company TV series by the name of _Kim Possible_ or any of the characters or situations from said show. I gain neither monetary wealth nor fame from this story… But I do so love cliff hangers.

Miss Suzanne

Chapter 6

The whole mansion quivered and shook from the simple impact of Ron's foot hitting the floor.

Suzanne screamed Ron's name, turned away and covered her eyes with her hands fearing her Brother had been smashed between the Twin Tops of Terror before they could sit down, really talk things out and become closer.

Kim had just blown up the last laser as the ground shook and she almost lost her balance.

Junior and Senior did lose their balance and fell onto the catwalk above the melee. As they gathered their feet under them they looked down and saw that the two Spinning Tops of Doom had been blown in the opposite direction from their previous track and were now imbedded, forty meters away from their pervious position, in the walls of the large room, no longer a threat to anyone down below.

"That was quite a show!" Junior enthusiastically cheered and applauded from his high vantage point.

"Yes, my Son," Senior said, quite impressed with the spectacle himself. "But we must now make our escape so we can be free to do battle at another time."

He turned to flee but ran headlong into a red glowing Suzanne. She sweetly smiled as she said, "I don't think you should leave the party just yet." Senor Senior Sr. turned round to go the other way and saw another red glowing Suzanne standing there with crossed arms and the same sweet smile on her face. The second Suzanne coyly shook her head to indicate that Senior shouldn't even think about going that way either as she said, "The party's just started and more guests are about to arrive."

Global Justice agents swarmed into the lower room and nervously glanced around, ready to do battle with the Seniors. When they looked up on the balcony they immediately saw the situation was under control and moved in to arrest the Seniors for blacking out all of Europe.

"Well played," Senor Senior Sr. cheered to Kim as she joined the Suzanne on his left. He turned around and watched as Ron met up with the second blond girl. "Indeed, well played all three… er, four of you. You make quite a formidable team."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I haven't had that much fun in years," Suzanne enthused as she sat down in the back of the hover car with Kim and Ron taking seats on either side of her. The craft, under Wade's remote controlled hand, took off for the return trip to Go City.

"You did well in there," Kim enthused to her soon-to-be Sister-in-law, "except when you thought Ron was going to be crushed by the Spinning Tops of Doom. What happened? Didn't you psychically see that coming?"

"Well, I was told Ron didn't sleep at all last night," Suzanne confessed with a blush, "and neither did I. I was so off kilter over our pending meeting that I couldn't concentrate like I usually do and see Ron's future."

"Still you were awesome today," Kim enthused with a congratulatory pat on the back. "You have all of the Team Go Powers and your psychic abilities. With all that going for you, why aren't you helping Team Go more often? We didn't meet you when we helped out on their missions against Aviarius or Electronique last year."

Suzanne wistfully peered out the window as she spoke. "Well, as I told Ron earlier, I got sidetracked shortly after we got our Comet Powers and I haven't been with them since."

"Sidetracked? How?" Kim asked in concern, also seeing this was something Suzanne was uncomfortable talking about.

"Let me guess," Ron spoke up as he took Suzanne's hands in his. His milk chocolate brown eyes met teary milk chocolate brown orbs. "The Go City Mayor or someone with a lotta clout became concerned when a group of orphaned kids started to exhibit extraordinary powers and one of you had to be the guinea pig to satisfy them that you weren't a threat to anybody but the city's villains. Since you had all of the powers combined in you, you got chosen to go under the magnifying glass, so to speak."

"You guessed it," Suzanne said and let out a heavy sigh. "I was kept in seclusion and thoroughly run through the ringer for about six months. After it was all over and proven that Team Go wasn't a threat to the general public…" She held up a glowing green hand that was shrouded with plasma. "Well, I had had enough of the whole Super Powers thing so I simply left." Suzanne closed her hand into a fist and the flaming plasma extinguished as tears filled her eyes.

"Left?" Kim queried. "Left for where? How did you live?"

"I'm psychic," Suzanne giggled, but continued to softly weep. "I conjured up the winning numbers for the next state lottery, took the winnings and bought me my own house. With a little careful investing I've become a multi-millionaire just like Ron is and I've been living comfortably on my own ever since."

"I'm no millionaire," Ron denied with a chuckle. "Don't you remember? I lost my Naco millions to Drakken and Shego. You even predicted it."

"You lost the first Naco royalty check to them but you get an annual check now and your worth close to a half a billion dollars." Suzanne saw the confused look in her Brother's eyes and giggled. "You better check with your… with our Father, Ron. He's been banking the check ever since the first one disappeared."

"But why didn't you go back to your other Brothers or seek out Ron after you settled down?" Kim asked knowing about Ron's money affairs but still curious to hear the whole story. After Ron and she had announced their engagement, Kim had had a small talk with Dean Stoppable about her and Ron's future and had learned about the Naco money sitch. So, while she knew about Ron's vast wealth she also understood her future Father-in-law's position in keeping it a secret from Ron.

"By the time I got out from under the government's care, Team Go was making a name for themselves in Go City and I didn't want to interfere with their success. At the same time, my Sister Sheila… ah, you know her as Shego, was getting fed up with Henry's comic book super hero antics and quit the team. I definitely didn't want to get in the middle of their little squabble."

"And you didn't contact me," Ron interjected, "because you didn't really know you had a twin Brother at the time and you wanted to settle down and discover just who you were."

"Right," the blond teenage girl nodded. "I didn't know for certain about you until a few months after I had settled in to my new house. My feelings about being a twin grew stronger over time and I was able to sort them out. Then one day, as I was casually surfing around the web, I happened upon Kim's website and after seeing a picture of you, realized just who you were to me."

"How do you know all of this Ron?" Kim queried to her boyfriend, unsure how he could guess what had gone on in someone else's life.

"I've had the same fears that some government agency will try to experiment on me after they found out about my Mystical Monkey Powers. Especially after that run-in with Warmonga and Warhok. But over the years," Ron said as he looked down at Suzanne's hand in his, "I kinda had a few dreams at night about us helping out other Super Heroes. While some of the fantasies were about us working with Superman or The Flash, all of the other dreams were about Team Go. Most of the time they only had four members but sometimes Shego was working with them and at other times they had one more team member that looked a lot like me." He looked up at Kim. "I never mentioned the dreams to you cause they all seemed so, well, fantastic, and didn't make any sense, even after we met Team Go."

"I think I may have had something to do with some of your dreams, Ron," Suzanne said as she laced fingers with the blond teen. "Using my psychic abilities, I may have projected my thoughts to you when I started to think about us finding each other again."

"So, what will happen now?" Kim questioned the two almost identical blonds. "You did well today, Suzanne. Would you like to join Team Possible and get back in the game?"

"Not at this time," Suzanne said when she saw the concerned look return to her Brother's face. "I don't want to poach anyone's gig right now." She turned back to Kim and smiled. "Besides, that might break up the rhythm between you and Ron. I'd hate to be the other woman and cause you two to split up. I mean, I couldn't reap the benefits of being in a relationship with the man in our little love triangle." The two girls laughed at Suzanne's lame attempt at a joke.

"Speaking of love," Ron cut in on the laughter, "are you involved with anyone back home? Maybe you could bring him around and go out on a double date with Kim and me."

"No, I'm not dating anyone right now," Suzanne blushed a cute pink across her cheeks all the way to the tips of her largish ear. She shot a quick glance to the blank monitor in the cockpit control panel. "Although I do have my eye on someone that I'd like to get to know better."

"Oh, reeeeeally?" Kim caught the furtive glance and immediately knew who her future Sister-in-law was talking about. "Well, maybe Ron and I can do something about that."

"We can?" Ron begged in confusion, obviously unaware of who the two girls were talking about.

"We can worry about that later," Suzanne said as she stood up and walked to the bathroom of the hover car while scratching her stomach through the black commando sweater. "But first I want to get back into my own clothes. I don't know how you can stand wearing these itchy sweaters?"

"That's why most of my tops are midriff baring," Kim shot back with a laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The family reunion in the Go Tower main meeting/control room was finally winding down. Most of the people in the room were sitting around the conference table in the middle of the room enjoying the now sparse bits of individual conversations over after dinner beverages. (I.E. soda or coffee. Hego had laid down the law that absolutely no alcoholic beverages were allowed in the Go Tower. Everyone present agreed with the edict except Mego who swore HE could weather any effects alcohol could lay on him.) The only people not sitting around the table were Ron and Suzanne who were sitting cross-legged on the floor laughing and playing with Hanna, and Mego who was off brooding in his room because he wasn't the center of attention.

"Ron and Suzanne seem to be getting along okay now," Dean Stoppable observed to Hego and Kim as he watch Hanna try to toddle the few feet in between the two smiling blond teens.

"Yes," Kim warmly smiled and nodded to her future Father-in-law. "I think Ron got over his fears that Suzanne would cause trouble in your house a lot quicker than he did with Hanna."

"And Sugo seems to be happier now too," Hego said with a little awe in his voice. "She never really smiled very much while she was a member of Team Go."

"And do you want to know why, Henry?" Suzanne snapped as she stood up and walked over to the table to face off with her Stepbrother. Ron picked Hanna up in his arms and followed.

"It's Hego, dear little Sister," the blue spandex-clad hero shot back in annoyance. "When we're in the Go Tower you will use our proper names."

"You'll always be Henry to me," Suzanne growled as she tried to tower over the sitting Hego. Even while sitting in a chair, he was a formidable person.

"But while I'm dressed in my Super Hero uniform I should be…" Hego started until he was cut off by a very irate blond.

"It doesn't matter how you're dressed or where you are, Henry," Suzanne menaced with her arms akimbo while staring at the giant sized man. "You've never understood that."

"Aw, come on Sugo," He said as he sat up in his chair.

"I keep telling you," Suzanne said, her voice growing more and more irritated, "my name is Suzanne. You never understood that I don't want to be Sugo, especially after that fiasco when I first tried on my costume."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Sugo's Super Hero suit had a slight… malfunction, when she first tried it on," Hego stated with a light blush to his face. "We got the problems corrected by the time we made the Wego's suits."

"Yeah, thanks to the belts," Suzanne said with more than a little edge to her voice as she adjusted the belt around her waist that held her hockey jersey dress in place. "At least the belts finally corrected all of the problems."

"What?" Ron asked out of curiosity as he handed his little Sister off to his Mother. "What happened at the first fitting?"

"Since I had all of the different Go Powers, I was the one they experimented on when HE," Suzanne jabbed an accusatory finger at the blue clad figure, "first made our costumes."

"Aw, come on Sugo," Hego said apologetically. "It wasn't that bad."

"Not That BAD?" Suzanne exploded in rage. She turned to Ron and said, "The first suit I tried on totally burned to a crisp when I powered up my plasma powers. I was left standing there with only scorched shreds of cloth on parts of my body. The next costume didn't contract with my body when I used my shrinking power and the third suit stayed on my original body when I duplicated but my duplicates didn't recreate the suit."

"You were down to your skivvies with each costume?" Ron begged in astonishment that more thought wasn't put into the usability of each suit.

"No," Suzanne said in embarrassment as she pointed to Hego again. "Mister Fashion Plate here didn't want me to show any panty lines so I went without underwear while I tried on the different costumes."

"Hey guys," Hego begged defensively as he stretched the spandex fabric on his arm. "A Super Hero must always look his best while saving the city from his evil foes."

"That is so sick and wrong," Ron shuttered as he noticed Hego wasn't show any panty lines under his skin-tight blue costume. He covered his eyes and moaned, "Way beyond wrong-sick."

"Ewwwww, Gourchy," Kim added when the same thought Ron was thinking crossed her mind.

"But I just love the feel of spandex against my entire body," Shego squealed in delight as she sauntered into the room and ran her hands down her hips. "Just because you might have a problem with going commando, Princess, it doesn't mean the rest of us have a problem with it."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own not the Walt Disney Company TV series by the name of _Kim Possible_ or any of the characters or situations from said show. I gain neither monetary wealth nor fame from this story.

Miss Suzanne

Chapter 7

"But I just love the feel of spandex against my entire body," Shego squealed in delight as she sauntered into the room and ran her hands down her hips. "Just because you might have a problem with going commando, Princess, it doesn't mean the rest of us have a problem with it."

"Shego," Kim spat with distain, automatically jumped between the green hued villainess and the rest of the group then dropped into her martial arts stance. Ron and Suzanne flanked her, each taking a more casual fighting stance. " That is just..." Kim scrunched up her face in disgust and violently shook her head to get the image of Shego dressing in the morning out of her mind. The only way she could was to forget it and get off the subject. "Why have you gone back to your evil ways?"

"It was a simple misunderstanding," the woman dressed in green and black waved off the accusation. "Drew was only 'secretly borrowing' the PDVI. He was going to return it after he was done."

"Hi Sheila, long time no see," Suzanne quickly sassed to her Stepsister to avoid any further confrontation between Kim and Shego. "Why are you here?"

"I got wind of this little family get-together and thought I'd show up too," Shego snapped back as she stopped ten feet away from the trio. Shego jauntily thrust a hip forward while casually resting her hands on her hips. She shot a quick glance at the two people flanking Kim and her jaw dropped open. "What the hell is going on here and how do you know my real first name?"

"What's the matter Sheila," Ron sassed in the exact same voice and manner as Suzanne. "Are you seeing double or something?"

"Stop that Stoppable," Shego growled at Ron before a sly smirk crossed her face. "I think I know what's going on here. Before we went after the Vortex Inducer, I left Drew alone for a coupla day while I went to Greece for a massage and he started up his cloning program. He told me he had solved all of the problems but boy did he mess up. He made a clone of Stoppable," the green-hued former villainess cackled pointing first at Ron, then Suzanne, "but it came out a girl!"

"Your not even close," Kim laughed at her former foe as she hitched her thumbs toward the two blonds flanking her. "Ron and Suzanne are actually twins and have been since birth."

"Suzanne?" Shego pondered aloud before the connection hit her like, well, like a multi-colored comet. "Suzie Q?" Shego questioned again as she walked over and peered at the two blonds on either side of Kim, then smiled to the girl. "God, it's been so long since I've seen you Suze. You've changed so much over the years."

"It has been a few years, Sheila," Suzanne said as she moved forward and wrapped Shego in a big hug. "God, I've missed you so much, Big Sis."

"We were best of friends growing up, Little Sis," Shego said as she warmly returned the embrace.

"Awww, that's so sweet Shego," Ron cooed at the loving scene. He threw his arms open wide and asked, "Do you have a hug for your Little Bro?"

"What're you talking about Stoppable?" Shego growled at the blond boy as she swiftly stepped way from Suzanne to take up a defensive fighting stance, her hands blazing with fiery plasma power.

"Since you two are Stepsisters and Suzanne is my twin that makes us related too," Ron triumphantly said as he took another step toward Shego with his arms still open wide. "I'm your long lost Brother!"

"You've gotta be joking, Buffoon," Shego growled taking a step back away from the advancing Ron with her glowing hands held out to stop him.

"Ron's not a Buffoon," Kim casually said as she relaxed her stance, smugly folded her arms over her chest and smiled wickedly. "And when Ron and I get married in a few months, that'll make you and me Stepsisters-in-law."

"Argh!" Shego groaned, extinguished her plasma and threw her arms up in frustration. "I don't believe this! I'm related to that… that thing?" she yelled jabbing a finger at Ron.

"Well, I guess that's one way to bring you to your knees and back into the fold," Suzanne laughed as she linked arms with her lime-green skinned Stepsister. "Come on, Sheila. Let's all sit down and talk about it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Shego said as she rubbed her temples with her fingers as everyone sat around the conference table in the Go Tower. "Our Mom," she continued as her stare wandered between Suzanne, Hego, Mego and the Wegos, "baby-napped all of us to create a family because she couldn't have kids?"

"That's about the size of it," Wade said from the Ronnunicator sitting in the middle of the table. "After Suzanne gave me your Mother's full name I was able to access her medical files and they showed she was completely barren. She was able to doctor the files during each of your births and got away with it each time."

"So who are our real Fathers and Mothers?" Mego asked as he stood up. He had returned to the gathering when he found out Shego had arrived and thought the returning ex-villainess had come bearing gifts for him. He was sadly disappointed. "I mean if I'm not related to all of you then I must have some really neat parents."

"I'm still working on that," Wade said as he typed away at his computer. "But so far it appears most of your real parents are either dead by some later accident or your biological Mother died during childbirth and the Father's name is missing from the files."

"And we're the only parents to still be alive?" Jan Stoppable begged in astonishment as she took her husband's hand in hers and held on for dear life.

"Yep," Wade chimed and leaned back in his chair before taking a slurp of his soda. "All of the other parents have either passed on or are unknown so you and Mr. Stoppable are the only ones left."

"I guess that makes us the parents of all you Go kids now," Dean Stoppable laughed as he lovingly patted Jan's hand and glanced around the table at the six Go children.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Ron queried his Father.

"I mean," Dean said as he looked around the table again, "that since Suzanne is actually our Daughter and she's the Stepsister to the Go s that makes them all our Stepchildren."

"Oy!" Shego loudly moaned and shook her head in dismay. "Not only do I have a Buffoon for a Stepbrother but now I have an actuary as a Stepdad!"

"I think it's actually neat," Hego said as he beamed a bright smile and reached across the table to shake Dean's hand. "Welcome to the family… DAD!"

"Well I've always felt like a part of your family," Dean said with a chuckle. "I mean I did defeat that numbers crunching foe of yours, The Mathster, so I am a Super Hero of sorts."

"You did take him down," Mego harrumphed as he slouched in his chair with his arms crossed. "But I coulda got it done a lot quicker." He got up in a snit and walked out of the room.

"Hey, we got new parents!" one of the Wegos excitedly chimed to the other.

"Cool!" both Wegos said as one before they raced out of the room.

"Yeah, cool," Shego groaned as her head hit the table. "I have SO lost all my street cred here today."

"Don't worry Sheila," Suzanne said as she laid a calming hand on her Big Sister's back. "If you want, I can give you the winning numbers for tomorrow's state lottery and you can retire in style. You can live with me until you get set up in your own house."

"That just might work," Shego muttered as she slowly sat up and thought about the offer. "Between the lottery winnings and what I got stashed away from working with Dr. D, I could live comfortably for quite a while." Her face brightened even more. "And my contract with Drakken is up next month. I'll finally be rid of the Big Blue Doofus."

"There you go," Kim happily chimed. "You'll be set for life, monetarily speaking, and if you need anything else Ron and I would be happy to help you out. That's what relatives are for."

"The only thing I'll ever need from you, Princess, is an occasional sparring match to keep me in shape," Shego wickedly said to the redhead.

"Deal," Kim shot back with an equally feral smile, "Big Sis!"

"Uh, Dad," Ron finally spoke up and looked over to his Father." Suzanne mentioned something earlier and I have a question about it."

"What is it, Son?"

"Well, it's not as if I don't trust you or anything, but," Ron sheepishly began as he rubbed the back of his neck, "have I been… well, am I still getting… am I…"

"I told him about the Naco royalty checks," Suzanne bluntly cut in.

"Oh, those," Dean Stoppable said, a bit stunned at the revelation. He mirrored his Son as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you see Son, I thought that, since you mishandled the first check, that I should oversee the money until you turned twenty-one. Legally speaking, they should have come to me with that first check since you were underage."

"So I've gotten another check since the first one?"

"Actually Ronald," Dean said as his face brightened a bit, "you've been getting an annual check; Three altogether including the Naco royalty check that just arrived a few days ago."

"So how much is Ron worth?" Kim questioned her future Father-in-law since she hadn't discussed this with the man for a few months. "When we last talked you said Ron had around two hundred million dollars in the bank."

"Well," Dean sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck again, "I decided to play the stock market with a little of the money and have done fairly well. The three check combined totaled two hundred fifty million dollars but with my mad stock marketing skills that's more than doubled. As of the stock market closing yesterday Ron's portfolio is worth five hundred ninety-eight million, seven hundred sixty-nine thousand, nine hundred ninety-three dollars and seventy four cents."

"F-fi-five hu- hund- hundred…" Ron stammered with eyes wide open in shock.

"Almost six hundred mill from an initial two-fifty," Shego marveled. "You've done fairly well indeed." She put a crooked elbow on the table and laid her head on her fist while wickedly smiling. "How would you like to oversee my little investments… Daddy?"

"Nine… nine… ninety…" Ron continued to stutter.

"I've only been doing Ronald's investments part-time," Dean stammered under the intense attention he was getting from the beautiful raven-haired woman who he now considered his Stepdaughter. "But I suppose I have a little spare time to handle your portfolio too."

"I'll make it worth your while," Shego purred as she leaned further onto the table. "Let's say… a one percent commission?"

Sev- sev- seventy…" Ron.

"Oh, I could never take a commission from a relative," Dean shot back, slightly offended by the offer. "I mean I only handle Ronald's money for the fun of it. It's only a hobby."

"I bet it's fun handling all that money," Shego evilly chuckled.

"Shego," Kim growled while trying to bring Ron out of his haze by gently patting his face. She was having a tough time bringing Ron out of the daze he was in. The drool was unspooling worse than with the first check.

"I'll handle your portfolio, Sheila," Suzanne spoke up. "I mean after all, I've been doing it with my portfolio full time and wouldn't you like someone with psychic abilities picking your stocks?"

"I suppose that would be okay," Shego huffed and sat back in her chair. Her evil smile reappeared as she gazed at Mr. Stoppable. "Although it woulda been more fun working side-by-side with Daddy Dearest." Everyone at the table caught the innuendo except for Hanna, and Ron who was still suffering brain overload.

"…And seventy four cents?" Ron finished, shook his head, came out of the stupor he had been in and cheered, "A-BooYah!" Ron's face almost split in two with a goofy smile as he stood up and asked, "Who wants dessert? I'm buying!"

"Ron!" Kim viscously growled and pulled him back down into his chair, "you are not going to start spending your money like a mad man again!"

"I'm not?" Ron queried.

"Of course he's not," Dean said with assurance. "Ronald's money is being kept in a trust fund until he reaches the age of twenty-one. Then and only then can he touch the money."

"Awww, Maaaan!" Ron groan and snapped his fingers in disappointment. "BooYah denied."

"There is a provision in the trust," Dean continued, "to allow for an allowance. Say… one thousand dollars a week?"

"Let's say one hundred dollars a week," Kim said as she wrapped her arms around one of Ron's. "That way Ron will learn how to spend his money wisely."

"Can't we make it five hundred a week and I promise not to go overboard?" Ron groaned to his girlfriend, hoping for the best with his suggested compromise.

"No Ronald," Dean said with a stern Fatherly face, "Kim is right. We'll start you off at one hundred dollars a week and see about increasing it as time goes by."

"Let's see," Ron said in deep thought as he scratched his chin. "if I spend seven dollars a day at Bueno Nacho that'll leave me with…" He thought for a few seconds before he turned to his girlfriend and groaned, "KP, can you help me with the math?"

"Ta-Da!" Rufus cheered as he popped out of Ron's cargo pants pocket, leapt onto the table and held aloft a calculator with the number fifty-one on it.

"Thanks Little Buddy," Ron said sincerely as he took the calculator from Rufus who ran up to sit on Ron's shoulder and watch. Ron started tapping numbers into the device. "Between the gamage at the mall… dinner's out and the occasional sodas I'll own Kim… gas for the scooter…" Ron looked up into Kim's emerald green eyes. "And of course badical gifts for my number one girlfriend…"

"Number one," Suzanne snickered. "How many girlfriends do you have?"

"Oh," Ron startled and shot an apologetic grin to Kim. "I mean my number one and only girlfriend!"

"Smooth move, Romeo," Kim coyly cooed to Ron. "But you're right. One hundred dollars isn't enough to get you through the week with all you have to pay for." She turned to her future Father-in-law. "Why don't we start Ron off with two hundred dollars and see what he has at the end of the week?"

"I think that's fair," Dean Stoppable said as he took out his wallet, pulled out some cash and handed it to Ron.

"BooYah reinstated!" Ron gleefully hollered as he thumbed through the cash in hand. "Now, how about ice cream and cake for everybody!"

"Oy!" Kim groaned and slapped her forehead.

"Ice Ceem!" Hanna cheered and happily clapped from her Mother's arms.

"Come on Princess," Shego said as she got up from the conference table and sauntered out of the room. "Let's go down to the gym and spar a little to relieve some of that tension you're feeling."

"That's a good idea, Kim," Suzanne said as she patted the hand of her future Sister-in-law. "I foresee this as the beginning of a beautiful, healthy relationship between you and Sheila."

"I still haven't gotten my 'welcome to the family' hug, Big Sis," Ron hollered with a wicked smile to the receding green and black figure who was swiftly joined at the door by the redhead.

"With Ron as your Stepbrother," Kim chuckled to Shego as they left the room, both ladies looking forward to a very satisfying workout, "I think we'll both need this."

"Shego?" Ron playfully hollered and followed, not wanting to let up on the gag. "Come on! Just one little hug for your Lil Bro! I go commando every once in a while! I mean it's usually when I forget to do my laundry but..." His voice trailed off as he exited the room.

"I'll get the bandages and ice packs," Suzanne laughed to her new parents as she stood up to help out her newly found Brother. "Sheila definately doesn't like to be teased like that."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own not the Walt Disney Company TV series by the name of _Kim Possible_ or any of the characters or situations from said show. I gain neither monetary wealth nor fame from this story.

Miss Suzanne

Chapter 8

It was a bright, sunny Sunday afternoon. The birds were singing and children were playing outside in the neighboring yards. Kim Possible, along with Ron Stoppable and his long lost but newly found Sister Suzanne, walked up to the non-descript house in the somewhat quiet neighborhood.

"Here we are," Kim sang out as they reached the front door.

"Yeah, here we are," Suzanne nervously echoed as she anxiously glanced around while putting forth great effort to not look at the house or even the front door. She muttered, "This is definitely harder than yesterday when I finally got to meet my real family. Do we have to do this so soon?"

"Come on," Kim reassured her future Sister-in-law with a comforting arm draped across the blond girl's shoulders. "It won't be that bad. Weren't you able to foresee how this meeting would turn out with your psychic abilities?"

"It's not that easy to see into my own future," Suzanne glumly groaned. "I guess my powers are such that I can't see what's going to happen to me. Like I'm not able to see my own death."

"Or see you're first meeting with your future boyfriend?" Kim whispered in Suzanne's ear with a teenage girlish giggle.

"Yeah, I guess," Suzanne laughed back, feeling a lot less tense over the sitch from Kim's playful prodding. It was at Kim's insistence that the three were standing on that particular doorstep right now.

"Can we just get on with this?" Ron huffed in annoyance since he wasn't included in knowing why they were here or what the two girls were giggling over at the moment. "I mean why are we meeting with Wade anyway? Is there some mission I don't know about?"

"This is a mission Ron," Kim said to her BFF as she rang the doorbell. "But it's not one of our typical missions."

A beautiful African-American woman opened the door and warmly smiled to the three teens. "Well, hello Kim and Ron." Mrs. Load's attention turned to the blond girl standing on her doorstep. "And you must be Suzanne. Wade's done nothing but talk about you constantly since yesterday's mission. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Load," Suzanne nervously said as the woman took her hand and practically yanked her into the house.

"Well, come on in you three. Wade's in his room waiting for you." Mrs. Load guided them to a hallway before peeling off towards the kitchen. "You know the way. I'm just going to make a few snacks for the four of you and leave them on the beach." She quickly disappeared behind the kitchen door.

"On the beach?" Suzanne queried as she followed Kim and Ron down the hallway to a door with a sign that read:** 'Wade's Domain. Enter Ye and Bow Before the Grand Wizard.'**

"It's an Everlot thing," Ron shrugged when he saw Suzanne reading the sign.

"I know Ron," Suzanne giggled. "I know Wade plays Everlot and is a Grand Wizard. It was in the debrief after you and Zita were sent into Everlot by Malcolm."

"Well maybe I shouldn't say anything to you since you can see into the future and know absolutely everything about us," Ron sassed, but with a playful smile on his face.

"Ron!" Kim said in shock that her Ron would even say such a thing. She had witnessed the two blond twins growing closer over the last day and believed the worst was over with Ron's mistrust in Suzanne.

"That's okay Kim," Suzanne said with a laugh. "Ron's only giving me a little Brotherly teasing right now."

"It was all in fun KP," Ron answered with a laugh that exactly echoed the one issuing from his Sister.

Kim's shocked glance shot between the mirror image of two laughing blonds. "Boy," she sighed, "even while having twin Brothers of my own, this is something I'm going to have to get used to."

"Well if you want," Suzanne huskily breathed to the redhead as she moved over to whisper in Kim's ear, "we girls can have a sleepover. That way you can get used to a blond in bed with you before you start in with my Brother. And I know you want to get Ronnie into bed with you reeeeeeal soon."

"Well ah…" Kim stammered and blushed while shooting a wanton stare at her boyfriend's crotch. She quickly averted her eyes.

"What did she say?" Ron questioned, not knowing what was going on between the two girls and not really sure if he did want to know.

"Oh, nothing," Kim tittered like a blushing school girl who was just told a secret about a guy she was crushing on. "Suzanne was only telling me about our future… er, child. Yeah, that's it. She was telling me a little about the niece she's expecting from us."

"I thought you told me Kim and I were going to have two kids," Ron wondered aloud to his Sister. "At least that's what you told me on the mission; That you saw yourself playing with your niece and nephew."

"I will be playing with them soon," Suzanne said with a sly wink to Kim. "And if you want to know, they'll be twins also."

"No way," both Kim and Ron said in unison.

"If you three are done talking about me behind my back," Wade said as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, "you can come in to my room now."

"We weren't talking about you," Suzanne laughed. "I was just telling Kim and Ron a little about their future."

"I know what you two were talking about," Wade coyly said as he pointed up above the doorway to his room. The three visitors looked up and saw a camera pointing down at them. "Remember? I've got the whole world wired including the front porch and been listening in. And just to let you know, since twins run in both Kim's and Ron's families, you all will most likely produce twins too."

Wade turned and walked back into his room followed by the three teens. Wade took his normal seat at the computer desk. Suzanne started to sit down on the bed across the room from him but Kim directed her to the other chair next to the desk before she pulled Ron down to sit on the bed with her.

"But that's not why we're here," Kim stated with a devious smile.

"No, of course not," Wade said as he rolled his chair over to Suzanne and peered at her waist. "You told me I could get a good look at Suzanne's belt. I've always wondered why Shego's gloves and clothes never burned from her intense plasma powers."

"Oh, this old thing," Suzanne sighed in disappointment as she took off the belt and handed it to Wade. "I built it, and all of the belts Team Go wear, to help channel the comet powers correctly and not leave us naked."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ron said in shock and disbelief. "You built the belt?"

"Well, somebody had to," Suzanne said as a purple glow started to surround her. Her body began to slowly shrink but the hockey jersey dress she was wearing stayed the same size since she wasn't wearing her belt. She stopped the process when she was the same size as a five year old child and pulled down the neckline of the now oversized dress to show a drooping bra that sagged almost below her childlike breasts. "Otherwise we'd be naked whenever we used our powers."

Wade gawked, wide-eyed, at the almost total view of Suzanne's chest. Ron turned his head like a gentleman would, not wanting to look at another naked girl. After all, Suzanne was his Sister and he only had eyes for Kim. Ron wanted the redhead to be his first glimpse of a nude woman. Kim suppressed a laugh at Suzanne's overt attempt to gain Wade interest in her.

"Bu-but- but," Wade stuttered as Suzanne started to grow back to her normal size. "But how did you design it? Do you have a some kind of degree to create such advanced technology?"

"No I don't," Suzanne said as she returned to normal size and straighten her jersey dress. "I just thought about what I needed and it somehow came to me in one of my psychic sessions. It was the same way when it came to building the Go Tower."

"You built the Go Tower?" Kim questioned in astonishment.

"Well, not me personally," Suzanne laughed. "The Go City government started work on the tower for us and, at the same time, I started having visions about how the interior should look and function." Suddenly her head dropped to her chest and tears welled in her eyes. "It took me two days to draw up the designs and three weeks trying to explain what I had envisioned to the technicians."

"You knew nothing about schematic layouts and circuitry symbols," Wade nodded knowingly. "I can understand that. I bet it was hard trying to describe exactly what you wanted to the technicians," Wade said sympathetically as he move his chair back over beside Suzanne and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I get the same questioning look from a few of the techs I work with on some of my projects. I know how to draw up the schematics for what I want but sometimes the technicians are confused by the overall picture of what I envision. It can be frustrating at times so I can see what you went through."

"It was terrible Wade," Suzanne cried and threw her arms around him to sob on his shoulder. "And now I have visions of a lot of gear that'll help Kim and Ron in their future missions and I don't have anyone to help me with the stuff."

"Well," Wade blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I suppose if it's for Team Possible I can help you out with the gear."

"You can!?" Suzanne perked up and bounced over onto Wade's lap. "Oh, thank you, thank you thank you!" She gave Wade a big kiss on the lips.

When the buss broke, Wade dreamily smiled with his eyes shut and said, "You're welcome?"

"Come on, Ron," Kim said as she stood up from the bed and pulled Ron to his feet. "Let's leave these two alone to work on… things."

"Whatever you say, KP," Ron cheerfully answered and took Kim's hand in his.

"Wait a minute," Suzanne said as she got up off of Wade's lap, grabbed Kim's arm and started to pull the redhead out of the room. She turned back to the two boys. "We girls need to talk privately for a minute. Would you mind waiting here and not listening in?" Wade and Ron nodded, unsure what the two ladies needed to talk about but Ron thought it maybe had something to do with bathrooms. Why do ladies need to go to the bathroom together?

Suzanne dragged Kim out of the room and, after looking up at the camera mounted above the doorway, pulled her down the hallways a bit further. "Thanks for introducing me to Wade," Suzanne hushed to her future Sister-in-law when she was fairly sure they were out of range of Wade's surveillance.

"It was no big," Kim nonchalantly waved off the gratitude before she became serious. "But remember, Wade is six years younger than us so he's strictly jailbait for quite some time."

"I know that Kim," Suzanne squealed in delight. "But he and I connect on so many levels, I just know we'll be together forever just like you and Ron will be."

"How old were Ron and my twins in your vision?" Kim queried, remembering their conversation from earlier in the hall and thinking something didn't sound right with it.

"Your twins were barely one year old in my vision," Suzanne said with a wicked smile. "I'll be babysitting them while you and Ron go off on a mission."

"And when does this future mission happen?" Kim asked, getting more suspicious with each passing moment since Suzanne was all coy-like with her answer.

"It'll happen a few months before your wedding anniversary," Suzanne answered as her goofy smile amped up a couple of notches. "Before your FIRST anniversary."

"A few?"

"Okay," the blond laughed. "It should be five months or so before your first anniversary. Are you happy now that you know?"

"Five months before…" Kim pondered aloud as she did the math in her head. Suddenly her mouth dropped open and eyes grew wide. "You don't mean…"

"I do," Suzanne laughed again and began to push Kim back toward Wade's room. "So if you want the vision to become reality, you'd better get busy."

"Oh Ron," Kim lilted to her soon-to-be husband, "we need to get going. I have something else planned for us today."

"You do?" Ron queried as the girls reentered Wade's bedroom. "What'cha got planned for today?"

"I want to test out Wade's off-road modification he made to the Sloth," Kim coyly stated as she wrapped an arm around his waist and started walking to door.

"I thought we already did all those tests?"

"Yes we did but I want to drive up into the mountains and see how the Sloth's suspension holds up in a really rugged environment. Where I'm thinking of going is so rugged there'll be no one around for miles. We can also stop somewhere along the way and take in the magnificent view. Maybe we should even make it a picnic."

As the teen couple exited the room, Suzanne turned to Wade. "Your Mother said something about making refreshments and leaving them on the beach. What did she mean?"

"Oh," Wade smiled to his guest as he led Suzanne down the hallway to another room. "I think Mom meant she'd be leaving the stuff in the Holo-Suite. It's programmed for a beach environment, a ski resort and few different cities from around the world."

"That sounds fascinating," Suzanne said as she began to glow purple and shrink down to Wade's height. She linked hands with him. "Is it a private beach? I've always wanted to try and get a complete tan sometime." Suzanne brightened a bit and squealed, "And I've never been to Paris! I hear it's quite romantic."

"Just remember the number six, Miss Suzanne," Kim hollered to her future Sister-in-law as she and Ron reached the front door.

"Yep, six," Suzanne answered with a wide, goofy, but content smile as she lovingly looked back over to Wade who opened the door and stepped aside to let her enter first, "and counting down fast. I can see it all, just like in one of my psychic visions."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's all for this story but it does lead to some interesting bits further on. pbow


End file.
